Words
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: A drabble a day, based on a word.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Why would J.K. Rowing waste her life on a fanficton website? **

**Summary:A drabble based on a word a day. **

**The word is taken from A. Word. A. Day. **

**Billet-Doux: _A love letter._**

Dear Angelina,

I loved going to the ball with you. And Bill has already hexed me twice for talking about out first kiss in The Three Broomsticks too much. He's just lucky I don't talk about your birthday present. . .

Ange, that was the best term I've had since George and I shaved on Dumbledore's beard. I'm about 98.7% sure I love you. And I'm about 94.6% sure you love me back. So I'm going to marry you. You don't have to agree now – I'm just warning you in advance.

Love,

Fred. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Dishabille: Deliberately careless or casual manner. **

**George's P.O.V.**

At Hogwarts, I'm not sure if I've ever seen Fred sitting with his feet on the floor. In class, he swung back on his chair, feet on his desk, waving his wand lazily, ignoring McGonnagall's scolding. He claimed to have earned 42% of his detentions from that.

In the Common Room, he sometimes had to drag something over, just so he could put his feet up. It didn't matter if the table had stuff on it, or if his shoes were muddy from Quidditch – he had to haver something to put his feet on.

Even at home he wanted to. Of course, Mum doesn't allow this – but that didn't stop his from trying. Apart from at the dinner table. I've never met someone that respects dinner so much.

So when asked what I missed most about my brother, I replied, to everyone's confusion, that I missed his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coze: A friendly talk.**

**James' P.O.V**

"Hi, James."

I jump. "Er, hello, Lily."

She smiles, as though this is totally normal. "How are you?"

"Er, good. Um, how are you?" Lily Evans is talking to me. Not shouting – _talking_. To _me_.

"Alright. Single." She gives me a look, like I'm supposed to know what she's talking about.

I just get more flustered. "Oh. Yeah? That's, uh. . . interesting."

She looks like she wants to laugh at me. "Glad you think so. Bye, James."

And she leaves, with that sexy strut, leaving me staring after her like a love-struck idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Risqué: Bordering on impropriety, especially in sexual situations. **

**Rated T, for above reasons. **

**Sirius' P.O.V**

"You don't need Skele-Gro to make me grow a bone," I tell Marlene, winking.

She snorts. "Get lost, Black."

"You don't need Expecto Patronum to make silvery stuff come out of my wand."

"Leave me alone."

"Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new name when I'm done with you."

"Give up, Black."

"My name may not be Xenophilius, but I sure know how to Lovegood."

"No."

"Wanna make some magic? My wand is at the ready."

She grins, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fisc: A state treasury. **

Bill Weasley was good at his job. He was only a bank worker, but he was good at it. Most of his family were good at their job.

Dad and Percy had good jobs in the Ministry. Charlie was good at working with dragons. George had a good joke shop. Ron was a good Auror. Ginny was good at playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies.

And Bill was good at working at Gringotts. But sometimes he wished he was good at something a little more. . . interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fey: Able to see the future. **

**Fred's P.O.V**

"I see. . ." I began ominously, pulling George's crystal ball closer.

"Hurry up, I want a turn," George sighs.

"A, uh, fair maiden, with blonde hair, flying. And little babies, called Fred Wait-For-It."

George blushes. "I'm waiting."

"No, that's it. Fred Wait-For-It Weasley."

"That is so cool."

"I know. And, of course, his sister, Alicia Awesome Weasley."

George blushes even darker. "Shut up."

I laugh. "You know it's true."

23 Years Later

"What should we call him?"

"Fred Wait-For-It."

Angelina cuddled closer to George. "I'm waiting."

"No, that's it. Fred Wait-For-It Weasley."

She kissed him gently. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cote: To pass by.**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Don't turn around," Mary mutters.

I groan. "Potter?" I guess, already dreading whatever new method he had to start seventh year with a bang.

But he just walks past, giving me a small smile. He doesn't even pause in his conversation with his friends.

I ignore the way I watch after him, waiting for him to turn back. This is good, right? This is what I've wanted my entire life at Hogwarts.

Only I can't help feeling a little bit sad that James Potter has just passed me by for once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Incognito: One whose identity is concealed. **

**James' P.O.V**

Minnie's mad. Madder then usual, I mean. Her lips are so thin today I can barely see them.

The thing is, Tom Riddle's Special Services to the School Award has been vandalised. But no one knows who did it. I do.

It was Padfoot.

Regulus, his brother, has just joined the Death Eaters, so Padfoot sneaked out in the Cloak and wrote all over You-Know-Who's shield. Fair enough, in my opinion. Minnie disagrees.

But that's the beauty of the Cloak – he never got caught.


	9. Chapter 9

**Larruping: Excellent. **

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

It's not as easy being excellent as everyone seems to think. It involves a lot of study, for one thing. But Ron and Harry don't seem to realise this. They think I have enough time to write an O-level essay, and still have time to do theirs.

Mum and Dad are just as bad. At my Muggle school, it was a shock if I didn't get 100% on all my exams. Even though I was so young.

On top of all that, I'm the sidekick of the Boy-Who-Lived. I've saved his life too many times to count. As well as Ron's. I honestly don't know what they'd do without me.

It's nice to get good grades. But sometimes, being excellent is just too much.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to Iheartweasleytwins for continuously reviewing. ;D**

**Agee: To one side. **

**George's P.O.V.**

Fred snorted, hanging down from his bunk. "You look stupid."

I glare at him. "You try losing an ear. It's not easy to keep all my swag."

"You're lopsided. At least I'd walk straight."

I gape at him, aghast. "What do you mean, lopsided?"

"Your humongous ear is weighing you down. It wasn't as noticeable when there were two, but now. . ." Fred trails off, grinning at me.

"Lopsided," I groan, flopping down on my bed.

"You'll be fine," Fred laughs.

"_Lopsided_," I repeat in despair.

Fred climbs down next to me, leaning on my shoulder. "Don't _worry_, Georgie."

I rest my head on his. It's not being lopsided I'm worried about. It's the fact I'm now George. Not Fred and George – just George.

Fred moved to go back to his bed, but I clung on to him, just like I used to when we were little kids. And we fall asleep like that – just like we used to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pudeur: Modesty in sexual situations.**

**Remus' P.O.V.**

"Oh, _Remus_," Mary groans, pressing closer to me, tugging at my shirt.

I pull it back down hastily. Yes, I like Mary – a lot – but I'm not letting her see my scars. On our one-year-dating anniversary, I told her what I am. So it wouldn't be a shock, exactly. But what if she thought I was disgusting?

"Come on, Rem," she breathes huskily in my ear. "Don't you trust me?"

"Course I do," I assure her, kissing her again.

She takes this as a sign to attempt to pull my top off again. I bury my face in her shoulder.

"Please don't, Mary."

"Why not?" She rolls off me, and I'm sent one her famous glares. "If you can't trust me, why are we even doing this?"

"Mary," I whisper, tears welling in my eyes.

But she's gone. The first girl I ever loved.

And Mary MacDonald never saw my scars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sine Die: Indefinitely**

**Goyle's P.O.V.**

"We'll get Potter, ay Goyle?"

"Yeah Crabbe. He's as good as dead."

"So, we goin' in?"

"Yeah. See ya."

"When?"

"I dunno. Later."

"Kay. See ya."

That was the last time Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle – best friends for seven years – ever spoke to each other.

**A/N: Hm, I don't think I particularly like this one. But whatever. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Betimes: Quickly**

Parvati Patil was a smart girl. She was early to class. She finished her work quickly. Never first, though. Always second. Second to Hermione Granger.

Because of her, Parvati never got noticed. She was the best in Divination, but that was all. Because of her, Parvati's New Year resolution wasn't to grow her hair out like it usually was. This year she would be the best. This year she would be the quickest for once.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy late birthday to Harry and J.K.!**

**Faux-pas – A blunder, especially a social mistake. **

**Ron's P.O.V.**

31st of July. Was something happening today. I just couldn't remember what it was. Nothing too important, or I would've been reminded. I checked Mum's calender, and even resorted to asking Fred and George – nothing. Until Ginny came running up to me.

"Can I sign the card before you send it, Ron?"

"What card?" I ask, bewildered.

She rolls her eyes. "You know, for Harry's birthday."

Harry's birthday! I race upstairs to send the card, ignoring Ginny's question. He's probably going to hate me for this. I just had to hope something happened to it, so he wouldn't know I sent it late. Like if it got. . . stolen by a house elf, or something.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pince-nez – A pair of eyeglasses. **

**Sarah's P.O.V. (OC)**

I've met a lot of odd people while selling glasses. People who want them bright purple, or puke green. But the weirdest by far would have to be this man.

He had a long white beard and looked a million years old. He was already wearing some half-moon glasses, that weren't bought here.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Hello." He smiles. "I want to be a bit more. . . extravagant. What would you suggest?"

"Uh. . ." This old man? Extravagant? "I'm not sure, sir."

He picks up a pair of those glasses you have to hold, that were worn aeons ago. I nod my approval, trying hard to save my laughter for later. So he buys them, and walks out cheerfully, holding those stupid glasses against his face.

**A/N:I'm not really happy with this one. But the word meant glasses, so it was never going to be my best. . .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rendezvous – A prearranged meeting place.**

**Cho's P.O.V**

I kiss Cedric gently. "Good luck. You'll be great."

He leans his perfect head on my shoulder. "Thanks. I'll meet you by the tree after?"

I nod. "Course."

We stand like that for a while until he finally pulls away. "See you later, Cho-Cho Train."

"See you, Ced. Good luck."

And I wait for hours in the rain under the tree. Waiting for my Cedric to come back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Froufrou – Something elaborate, fancy and showy. **

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I wasn't a very girly girl. Not like Parvati and Lavender. So, obviously, they were shocked when I asked for their help.

Because I was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum – _the _Viktor Krum – I had to make an effort. I borrowed one of Parvati's dresses – a periwinkle blue one, made of a soft, floaty materiel. Lavender used a spell on my hair that made it straight and soft, then tied it up in a bun.

This would teach Ron not to use me as a last resort.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chichi – Showy stylishness**

**Parvati's P.O.V.**

I got a date with Harry. Harry Potter. I didn't fancy him, but he was one of the Triwizard champions, so I was ecstatic to be going with him.

But he ignored me the entire night. I knew he liked Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw, but I'd be talking with Lavender, and we both thought I'd get a kiss at the end of the night. I had my golden braclets jangling, and gold braids that looked fabulous in my dark hair. I was dancing my best. Yet he barely gave me a second glance.

I should have just gone with Seamus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yada-Yada – Uninteresting talk **

**History of Magic, Year 5**

Parvati had fallen asleep on Seamus's shoulder, and he was gently playing with her hair. Lavender had drawn 'Ron 4 Lav' all over her parchment, and was staring over at her crush. Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Harry. Dean was trying to finish his Potions homework that was due next lesson. Hermione was the only one taking notes, but even she wasn't listening the whole time.

But the entire hour, Professor Binns seemed oblivious, and droned on and on and on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chop-chop – Quickly**

**Wood's P.O.V (Second Year)**

Before I started Hogwarts, my dad told me that I should try my best to follow in his footsteps. He was a Gryffindor, and, thank Godric, so was I. He was a Chaser on the Quidditch team, so at home, I played Keeper. That's why, as soon as the notice came up, I raced to try out.

Clint, the captain, is as scary as they get. He's a Beater, and is the perfect build for it. I was terrified.

But I played well. I didn't let a single goal through. I was praised on my agility – something I would boast about for weeks.

For once, I was quick enough to make my dad proud.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages, my computer broke. But I wrote the chapters out on paper, and here they are! No idea where this idea came from. It's really odd... Enjoy!**

**Chin-chin – To chat**

"Hey Harry."

"Hiya Luna."

"How are you?"

"Alright. You?"

"Fabulous."

"Er. . . Great. Well, see you."

"Bye, Harry."

Just that simple conversation made Luna's heart leap. But Harry could never know.


	22. Chapter 22

**Corpus Delicti – Proof of a crime**

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

It only took a couple of days in Azkaban before I could barely remember what a smile looked like. I was always crying. I cried for Prongs and Lily-Flower. I cried for the little baby they left behind. I cried because I imagined Moony in pain from his transformations. I cried because Peter wasn't in pain. If my hallucinations were real, Peter would be dead a hundred times over.

But in only took a couple days before I remembered it wasn't my fault. They had no proof it was me. It was Peter's fault.

And that thought alone was what got me out of that hell.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ne Plus Ultra – The perfect example**

**Petunia's P.O.V.**

At first, I was the good daughter. I got good grades, had proper friends – not like the greasy weirdo Lily hung out with.

But then she got her letter. Her stupid letter to that stupid school. Mum and Dad never shut up about it. They were so proud of perfect Lily. So I wrote to the Headmaster, and begged me to let him go with her. He refused.

I called Lily a freak. I was horrible to her at every opportunity. I pretended I didn't care. But I swore I wouldn't let Harry be like that. I couldn't let my Dudders go through that pain.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jazz – A type of music**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

The day James proposed to me was one of the best days of my life. It was in winter, and I'd decided to take James ice skating for the first time.

Needless to say, we were both covered in snow by the end of it. James was rubbish at balancing, and dragged me down with him almost every time he fell.

James went off to get a drink, but, judging by the big grin on his face, "All The Things You Are" was playing because of him. I loved jazz music, and I loved him for choosing this one.

"Lily Rose Evans." I turned to see him on one knee. "I love you. And I want you to marry me. So-"

I leaned down and kissed him, pushing him down in the snow. "I love you too," I mumble against his lips. "Of course I'll marry you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Naff – Useless**

**Neville's P.O.V.**

I was never a particularly brilliant person. I took too long to show my magic. I'm rubbish at most subjects. I act brave, pretend it doesn't hurt, but it does. I've cried myself to sleep too many times to count. I've been teased my entire life at Hogwarts. At home, too, by my cousins.

But I actually have a lot of talents. I'm best at Herbology. But because I'm so bad at Potions, no one notices. I'm great at spell theory, just not so good at putting it into practice.

So this year, my final school year, I'm going to do something outstanding. No one will call me names any more.


	26. Chapter 26

**Lulu – A remarkable person, idea or thing**

**Tonks' P.O.V.**

"Look at him, Dora," Remus sighed, leaning against my shoulder, hugging Teddy.

I kissed both of them. "He's beautiful."

Remus rocked him gently, the silly smile never leaving his face. "We have a _baby_."

I laugh. "A brilliant baby."

He cuddled closer to me, kissing me gently. "I love you so much."

I kiss him back, placing Teddy on his bed, and lying Remus down on ours. "I love you more."


	27. Chapter 27

**Suss – To inspect, investigate or figure out**

**Fred's P.O.V**

"I knew it!" I yell triumphantly, leaping onto George's bed. "I'm a genius!"

George groaned, smothering his face in his pillow. "Can't you be a genius at a decent time? I'm tired."

"Not my fault you spent all night with Alicia. Look." I shove the Map at him, and he sits up reluctantly. I stab a finger at Percy's dot, and his mouth drops open.

"Who's Peter Pettigrew?"

"Who cares?"

"I always knew Percy was gay. . ."

"I know. We can see the future."

"We're ninja-spy-detectives."

"Exactly."

We high-five loudly. We are _awesome_.


	28. Chapter 28

**Concomitant – Occurring concurrently**

**George's P.O.V.**

When Fred died, it was like half of me died with him. The two of us are – were – practically one person. We finished each other's sentences, had the same ideas, thought almost identically.

But now, there's only me. I still pause sometimes in the middle of a sentence, turning to Fred, waiting for him to finish it. Only there's no one there. Just terrible, terrible silence.

Now, there's only me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Salutary – Healthful, remedial, useful**

**Poppy Pomfrey's P.O.V.**

For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be a nurse. My dolls were practically mummies by the time I'd finished bandaging them. When my little brother learned to walk, I healed all his cuts and bruises. Ideally, I would have gone to St Mungo's, but Hogwarts was the next best thing.

Surprisingly, I learned to love Hogwarts. I became almost friends with students like Neville and Harry, who's bad luck meant they spent a lot of time in the Hospital Wing. I know nearly as many secret passageways as the Weasley twins.

Over the last few years, I've been doing what I always wanted. And there's absolutely nothing I'd change.


	30. Chapter 30

**Winner's Circle – A select group of worthy people**

**Avery**

Master! Master, forgive us! Forgive us all! I sob, falling to his feet. There is nothing I want more then my Lord's forgiveness.

But, of course, he does not forgive. So I must give him my unswerving faith and loyalty.

**Crabbe**

Yes master.

I must do all he wishes. I dare not oppose him, or Vincent and I will be in terrible, terrible danger.

**Goyle**

We will, master.

Forever. I will forever obey my master, and together, we will win the war that is sure to come.

**Macnair**

Thanks you master. . . thank you.

He will let me kill. He will save me from my useless position at the Ministry. That is why we are loyal. Because he is a good man.

**Nott**

My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful-

I fall silent when he commands, but it is true. I remained loyal to our master while he was gone, unlike so many others. And my loyalty will remain until the day I die.


	31. Chapter 31

**Wiseacre One who obnoxiously pretends to be wise **

**James' P.O.V.**

We need a super-cool nickname, Sirius muses, lounging back on the couch.

Yeah! I agree enthusiastically.

Remus rolls his eyes. Why?

Why not? Peter shoots back.

Because it's stupid.

No, it will show our extreme awesomeness, I correct.

Fine. If you really feel we need one.

We all grin happily at our victory, and begin to brainstorm.

The Genius Crew.

Awesomeness.

_Extreme_ Awesomeness.

Sexy Beasts.

Marauders.

We all glance at Remus, and Sirius raises and eyebrow. A what?

Marauder. It means. . . smart person.  
I share a look with Sirius, and we both nod. I put a fist out, and the other three stack theirs on top. Marauders! I proclaim happily, and we all cheer.

It wasn't until third year that we found out Marauder didn't mean 'smart person'.


	32. Chapter 32

**Crow's Feet Wrinkles by the eye **

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I walk into my bedroom to find my wife weeping on our bed.

What's wrong, Gin? I murmur, pulling her close and stroking her gorgeous red hair.

I'm _old_, she sobs in distress.

I couldn't help it I laughed. Oh, Ginny. You're not old.

I am! she cries. I have wrinkles!

I try my best not to laugh again. Let me see.

She turns to me and I cup her face in my hand. There's nothing there, sweetie.

By my eyes!

I kiss my forehead. It's normal. They're just your smile lines. Like dimples.

I kiss her gently, and she kisses me back, pushing me down on the bed. I love you, Ginerva.

I love you more, Harry.


	33. Chapter 33

**Pugilist A boxer**

**Blaise's P.O.V**

My fist swung again, whacking the Gryffindor's smug face. He tried to hit back, but my other fist lashed out, causing his nose to bleed.

Zabini! McGonnagall comes storming over, lips ridiculously thin.

He was provoked, a watcher says, before scattering with everyone else, leaving me to face her wrath.

Irrelevant. Come with me to see Professor Dumbledore. An attack like this, obviously, is against school rules.

But Merlin, was it worth it.

By the time I was out, rumours were flying. Apparently, I'd been boxing for years, and I was not to be messed with.

So when I went home that summer, I learned to box, so I could live up to my even-more-amazing-then-usual name.

**A/N:Hm. Not really happy with this. But the word was really hard. No one boxes for Merlin's sake! Don't forget to review. :D**


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: 100 reviews! Thanks to every single one of you. :D I love you all, even though I don't know you. I tried to fix the speech marks, but I'm not sure if it worked... **Lucriferous: Profitable**

"Mum," Fred says sitting down very professionally at the table like he'd seen his brothers do. "We must talk."

Molly turns and laughs at her eight-year-old sons. "OK. What about?"'

"We need broomsticks," George tells her solemnly.

She just laughs again and turns back to her chores. The brothers stand up, affronted, and storm off. "One day," Fred decides, "We'll be rich."

"Yeah," George agrees. "Rich enough to buy a million broomsticks."

"Yeah! But how?" They sit in silence on Fred's bed, frowning thoughtfully.

"We'll make a shop! George exclaims finally.

"Brilliant! It can be a . . . A joke shop!"

"And everyone will want to come, so they can buy everything they want."

"It'll be awesome."

"And we'll be super-rich."

"More rich then Zonko." Grabbing a carton of juice each, Fred lifts his high in the air. "To our shop."

"To our shop!" George echoes, cartons clinking together.


	35. Chapter 35

**Impeccable Faultless**

**Molly's P.O.V.**

Having six sons and a daughter isn't easy. I like to think they all look up to me, which means I have to be a good role model.

So I try my best. I try to be perfect, to have no flaws, but I have a terrible temper. I try to stay calm and collected, but when I cry I don't just cry I wail very _very_ loudly.

At Fred's funeral, for example, I tried to stay calm. I tried to look after my children, especially George. But my heart was breaking, and it showed.

I try to be perfect for my children, but I can't. I just have to be the best I can.


	36. Chapter 36

**Strop A flexible materiel used to sharpen a razor**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

As soon as I got the tiniest bit of hair on my chin, Dad got me a razor. A Muggle one. Bill didn't want one, but he said he knew I'd appreciate it.

Yeah, nah.

The only thing it's good for is pretending I'm a murderer. I use my leather belt to sharpen it, sitting inside while it's raining. I think I look pretty scary, but it's kind of ruined when one of my brothers climb on my knee begging for a story.

So I tell Dad I love my gift even if I do still have a lot of facial hair.


	37. Chapter 37

**Fastidious Concerned about cleanliness**

When you walk into the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, it's easy to seperate each students area.

In Lavender's third, there's make-up _everywhere_. Lipsticks, eye-shadow, mascara, foundation you name it, it's on the floor in there somewhere. On her wall, there's a picture of whoever her latest crush is, surrounded in hearts, his name scrawled everywhere. It's a bit scary, actually.

Parvati's part was cleaner. She actually used her wardrobe, and filled it with beautiful dresses and skirts. Her uniform hung haphazardly on the bedpost, and her bed was never made. But compared to Lavender, it was a huge improvement.

Hermione was clearly the neat-freak of the trio. The clothes in her wardrobe were arranged in colour order, her books were stacked neatly, her uniform was folded and placed on top of her trunk at the end of her bed. A study planner was stuck on her wall, along with photos of her family and friends.

Hermione Granger was obviously the only girl that cared about cleanliness. Poor house elves.


	38. Chapter 38

**Fool's Paradise - Happiness based on false hope**

** George's P.O.V.**

I clung to Fred's hand all through the castle, right up to the Great Hall. I didn't let go in there, either. I held on tight, squeezing hard.

And he squeezed back.

My head snaps up, and I glance around at my family. "Did you see that? Did anyone see that? He moved!"

Dad puts an arms around my shoulder. "George-"

"I felt it!"

"Georgie, Fred's-"

"Fred's fine!" I yell, clutching his hand even tighter.

Charlie grips my shoulder. "Come for a walk with me, George."

"I can't," I mumble looking down helplessly at my brother.

"Sure you can. The others will look after him."

"He's just sick. He's not. . . He's just sick." "Sure," Charlie agrees. I turn and bury my head in his shoulder. He wraps both his arms around me, and I howl for my best friend.


	39. Chapter 39

**Writer's Block - Preventing someone from proceeding with a piece of writing**

** Hermione's P.O.V****.**

From my spot it the Common Room by the fire, I can see Harry come down the stairs when I glance up. But I return straight away to my parchment.

"Why are you still up?" he asks, surprised.

"I need to finish this," I reply, nodding at my Defence essay.

He blinked in shock. "It's due tomorrow."

"I know. I can't think - what am I missing?"

While I ramble about my plight, Harry had run upstairs to get his essay, which he shoved in front of me. "Copy."

"Harry, I can't-"

"Then you won't finish." I give him a quick hug, then start to write. It was the first time I'd ever had to copy, and I didn't plan on having to again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Mendacity - A lie**

**Fred's P.O.V.**

****"Angelina! Ange, help!"

She looks up, gorgeous brown eyes fixing on me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dying."

"What?"

"I'm dying, Ange. And the amazing Weasley twins will cease to exist! I need an heir."

I know. You don't need to say it. My awesomeness astound me too.

"Go away."

"I'm not kidding. I need your help, Angelina."

"Leave."

I put my head in her lap, and give her my best puppy-eyed look. "Angeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiina."

"No."

"My penis grants wishes."

"What?"

"What what?"

"Your. . . thing grants wishes?"

"Only if you rub it hard enough."

She hit me with her book. "If you want to go out with me, just ask."

"Right-o. Do you want to go out, Ange?"

"No."

"Angelina Marie Johnson! Don't you know lying is wrong?"

She just laughed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hiemal - Relating to winter**

**Seamus' P.O.V.**

****I hate winter. Nothing good ever happens in winter. You-Know-Who came back in winter. I always get sick in winter. So does Jessie.

Jessie. My little sister. Annoying as hell. I told her I wanted her to die, but I didn't _mean_ it. I swear I didn't.

But she did anyway. She got pneumonia, and she _died_. Before we got to her favourite part of the year, our skiing trip.

When it snows, I think of Jessie, in her little pink dress, building snowmen. Every snowflake reminds me of her.

I hate winter.


	42. Chapter 42

**God's Penny - Pay the rest later**

**Johnathan's P.O.V.**

Colin Creevey, my best friend, lent me money to buy my shirt back from my Slytherin's. I promised to pay him back as soon as possible.

Colin Creevey, my best friend, never takes no for an answer. So of course, when the Professor's told him to leave, he had to come back and fight.

Colin Creevey, my best friend, died like a hero. A Death Eater killed him, but he didn't go down without a fight.

Colin Creevey, my best friend, has a big grave next to his brother. His mum put in his camera, his dad put in his wand. And me?

I paid him back his money.


	43. Chapter 43

**Rapacious - Greedy/Plundering**

**Mundungus' P.O.V.**

I'm not a thief, I'm a trader. A bloody good trader, I might add. I know what to get, and how to get it, even it's not . . . allowed. When a rich man dies, I'm there in a second. Black's house had exactly what I hope to find - jewels, old heirlooms, etc.

Man, Potter was maaaaad. But really, do I look like an idiot? How else am I meant to get money?

Eventually, I won't just be a trader - I'll be a _rich_ trader.


	44. Chapter 44

**Marmoreal - Resembling marble**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

****"Today, class, we will be turning wood into marble."

I share a terrified glance with Harry. We both hate Transfiguration, and as we listen to McGonnagall, this seems to be even worse then usual.

She tells us the spell - _marmor_ - and sets us to work. Just as predicted, we were rubbish. It was so hard, it took even Hermione a couple of tries. It took me. . . well, more then a couple.

Which is why I got my detention.

"Ron, you're doing it wrong," Hermione sighs, in her 'your-an-idiot' voice she seems to reserve just for me.

So I threw my bit of wood at her.


	45. Chapter 45

**Incommodious - Uncomfortable**

**Dean's P.O.V.**

****When I asked Padma Patil out, I pictured an amazing, romantic date. I didn't realise that Madame Puddifoot's needed reservations, which is how we ended up at the Three Broomsticks.

I also didn't realise how un-similar Padma and her twin are. I know Parvati well, but Padma wasn't interested in any of the same topics. Not even soccer. Or Quidditch. How could she not like sport?

So we sat in awkward silence for almost an hour. Which sucked almost as much as her parting comment.

"Dean, don't bother with this again. I'm sorry."

Then she just _left_.

I would've been heartbroken if that hadn't been the most awkward date of my life.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: For bookwormhk1, who wanted Jily. :D **

**And yes, I will take other requests if you want me too...**

** Ameliorate - To improve**

****"Whatcha doing, Lily?"

"Writing."

"I can see that. Writing what?"

"Just my New Year's resolutions."

"Uh. . . Muggle thing?"

"Obviously, James."

"You want help?"

"No thanks. Do your own if you want."

"Alrighty, Lils."

"..."

"..."

"So, uh. . . What are they?"

"Things you want to improve about yourself."

"Lily?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Don't bother. You're perfect as is."


	47. Chapter 47

**Terpsichorean - A dancer**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Mum says when I grow up, I'll go to Hogwarts and be smart like her. Dad says I'll be a teacher, because I boss him and Hugo around.

But I want to be a dancer.

I've seen beautiful ballets, fierce tangos, and fancy waltzes. Hip-hop, and shuffling, and even a dance on an imaginary horse. I want to learn them all. I'm _going_ to learn them all.

I'm going to be the best dancer anyone has ever seen - just you wait and see.


	48. Chapter 48

**Bacchanal - A drunken celebration**

**Remus' P.O.V.**

"When in doubt, drink alcohol!" Padfoot proclaims cheerfully, chugging down yet another beer.

"Wise words, Padfoot," Prongs agrees, nodding enthusiastically.

"Actually, you've both drunk enough." I try to grab the beer, but he just laughs.

"Bad Moony!" Prongs scolds.

"I'm just trying to save you before you do something stupid."

"In front of Evans," Padfoot snorts.

"Don't be mean," Wormtail says. "Don't you know he luuuuuuurves her?"

The two of them start hysterically laughing. Again.

"Actually, we're celebrating our date. Remember?"

Wormtail giggles. "You sound like Moony, all responsible."

"And off they go again," I grumble.

Prongs tuts. "Don't be so motherly."

"Don't drink so much and I wouldn't have to."

Because we all know who's going to drag them home in the middle of the night.

Yet for some reason, they're still my best friends.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: For ****Vendelareader****, who requested next gen. REVIEW!**

**Imperious – Urgent**

**James Jr's P.O.V.**

My sister's a pain. She's loud, a wimp, and never lets me and Al hang out by ourselves. Mum calls her a drama queen, and she's right.

I'm not just saying that because I'm her brother. Once, I had Scorp round – yes, Scorpius Malfoy. My mate. Problem?

Anyway, Scorp was trying to do a cartwheel (and failing miserably), when we heard Lily screaming in the pool. Yes, pool. My dad's _Harry Potter. _ I groaned, but Scorp seemed worried, so we went over.

Lily was thrashing around in the pool, wailing. Actually, I was kinda scared too, so I dived in, like the hero I am, and saved her life.

"Spider! There was a spider!" she gasps.

See what I mean? My sister's a _huge_ pain.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Chapter 50! Yay! Thank you everyone who's been reviewing, favouriting and following. :D**

**Apostle – A strong supporter**

**Bellatrix's P.O.V.**

Being a Black meant I, along with my sisters, grew up with the Dark Arts. My parents, aunts, and uncles all supported the Dark Lord, with the exception of Sirius and Andy.

Andromeda. I meant Andromeda.

Andy was never as into it as Cissy and I. All we ever wanted to do was join the Death Eater's. But Andy sometimes said she thought killing was wrong. She tried to make Cissy and I see things her way.

She married a Muggle. That's when I knew I'd truly lost my sister.

I joined the Death Eater's. I would die for the Dark Lord. I would do almost anything for him – anything but go through the pain of losing Andy again.


	51. Chapter 51

**Decorticate – Remove the outer layer**

**George's P.O.V.**

Percy's weird. Sorry to state the obvious, but he is. Other than all the nerdy studying and stuff. Like when he eats. He puts gravy on sandwiches, he likes soggy bread, and he doesn't peel his oranges.

I kid you not. He cuts them up, and just _eats it._ Whole. With skin on. That's really gross. Right? I find it disgusting, and he told me it's good for his skin or something. He told me to try it. An orange. With its skin on. An _unpeeled orange._

Like I need to. I don't need nice skin – I'm me.


	52. Chapter 52

**Protean – Able to handle many things**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

One of the things I love about Harry is his how strong he is. He was only a baby when his parents died, and he grew up with horrible relations. But he never seemed to mourn them.

Then he met Sirius. But at only fifteen, Harry lost him too. While fighting You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, for the fifth time.

Dumbledore was next, right after giving him some stupid mission. We dated that year, so he had to leave me too – though I'm not sure who that more.

Of course, next was the Great War. I have no idea how many friends he lost in that battle. Merlin, he was one of the people that died!

If anyone deserves to be a Gryffindor, it's Harry.


	53. Chapter 53

**For ****Vendelareader (again) who requested Marauders. I do take other requests, guys!**

**Aesculapian – A doctor**

**James' P.O.V.**

"Prongs, have you heard about Evans?"

My head snaps up. "No. What about her?"

"She's sick. Really badly."

He kept talking, but I was already out the door, racing to the Hospital Wing. Evans is _sick_. What if she dies without snogging me? What if she dies without ever snogging _anyone_?

She was coming down the stairs as I was going up.

"Evans!" I exclaim, picking her up and cradling her in my arms. "Hurry up, back to the Hospital Wing!"

"Potter, put me down!"

"You're too sick to be out!"

"What? No I'm not."

I stop and look down into her brilliant green eyes. "Padfoot told me you were."

"Well, he's lying. Put me down, James."

I placed her down on the ground, and turned to leave, not sure if I should kill Padfoot first, or celebrate that Lily Evans just called me _James_.


	54. Chapter 54

**Munificent – Extremely generous**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Hey, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

My boyfriend clears his throat, and fiddles with his collar. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I love you so, so much. And I also made a bet with Harry that I'd do this first. So, Hermione, I want you to marry me."

He pulls a box out of pocket, and shows me the sparkling diamond ring. He looks up at me desperately.

"Merlin, Ron, this must have cost a fortune!"

He sighs. "Trust you to be worried about that. I sold some stuff, and George leant me some money from the shop."

"You shouldn't have," I protest weakly.

"It'll be worth it if you say yes."

I lean down and kiss him long and hard, slipping the ring onto my finger. "Yes."


	55. Chapter 55

**Part 1**

**Cui Bono – To whose benefit?**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

Rolf hit Lysander. He wouldn't do his chores, so Rolf hit him. A great big smack across the face.

"He deserved it."

I gape at my husband. "No, he doesn't! You hit my child, no one deserves that!"

"He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Then take away his toys! Don't let him play with Hugo and Albus!"

"He won't learn anything."

I was speechless for a moment. "So that's it? You did this to help him, did you?"

"Someone has to. You won't."

"Get out."

His calm façade broke. "What?"

"I said get out. And don't come back."

Rolf turned and stormed out, door slamming behind him. I drop my head in my hands. Help Lys? He only destroyed himself.


	56. Chapter 56

**Part 2**

**Adhibit – To let in**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I didn't speak to Rolf for two months. Lorcan and Lysander didn't understand where he'd gone. Poor Lorcan didn't understand where he'd gone. Merlin, was he excited when he heard that knock on the door.

"Mum! Mum, it's Dad! Look, Mum, he's back!"

And there he was, standing in my doorway. At least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Lorc, Lys, go play." I turn back to Rolf. "I told you not to come back."

"I know. But I had to see you. I had to – have to – tell you how sorry I am."

He was nearly in tears as he waited for me to speak. "You hit my child."

"Our child. I thought it was okay. But it's not, and I feel awful for thinking it was. You know I love Lysander, and I want to protect him. Him and Lorcan. And you."

Now he was properly crying, and I remembered why I married him in the first place. I wrapped my arms around him, and he buried his face in my hair.

"I love you," he murmured.

"For some stupid reason, I love you too."


	57. Chapter 57

**Ex Post Facto – After the fact**

**Katie Bell's P.O.V.**

I'm going to break up with Lee Jordan. I don't have to, but I have to.

Last night, I told him I love him. And it's true. But he didn't say it back. I've thought and thought and thought, and came to this conclusion.

So here we are, Lee looking nervous, me feeling awful.

"Lee…"

He closes his eyes, as though in pain.

"Lee, it's over. I'm so sorry."

His eyes flicker open. "Please, Katie."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

I laugh bitterly. "You're too late, Lee."


	58. Chapter 58

**Morphean – Related to sleep**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Being a ghost isn't all bad. There are some things that are great – being able to move so freely, for example.

But there are things that I miss about being alive. Mundane, boring things, like eating and sleeping.

Mainly sleeping. Sure, I rest, but there's nothing like the feeling of waking up after a long sleep. Or having a nap in the sunshine and waking up tanned. Watching your (now dead) children fall asleep in your arms. Having your baby sleep through the night. Falling asleep in the arms of a girl like Jessica. Being woken up by your father's snores and snuffles. Sleepovers with John and Micheal. Trying to stay up all night at New Year's, but dozing off.

I would give anything to have just one more sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**Pollyanna – Naively cheerful**

**Molly's P.O.V.**

Arthur's been bitten by a snake. As soon as I was told, I was nearly sick. Snake bites could be fatal, and my Arthur was on the receiving end of one.

I wanted to go straight to St Mungo's, and as soon as my children were safe, that's exactly what we did.

"Oh, Arthur," I sob, falling into his arms. He wraps his arms tightly around me, and kisses my head.

"I'm fine, Molly. Don't worry."

I laugh weakly. "Don't worry? Merlin, Arthur, I thought… I thought you-"

He kisses me properly. "Well, I'm not, thanks to Harry. Honestly, I'm fine."

"OK. If you say so."

"I love you, Mollywobbles."

I blush at the nickname. "I love you too, Artie."


	60. Chapter 60

**Micawber – Eternal optimists**

**Remus' P.O.V.**

I could hear the Marauders long before they appeared at the Hospital Wing door. Prongs was grinning, Padfoot laughing, Wormtail carrying a huge box of chocolates.

"Hello, Moony!" Padfoot shouted, leaping onto my bed. I winced as my leg jerked.

"How are you? Great, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Awesome. Look, Wormy got you a present!"

Wormtail shoves the box at me. "Ta da!"

"Don't you love it? Aren't we great?" Prongs says, beaming.

"Mm-hm. Thanks."

Prongs sticks his head on my shoulder. "You don't seem so good."

I manage a small smile at that. "I'm tired. And sore."

"You'll be fine."

"Great."

"Brilliant."

"Amazing."

"Awesome."

They got kicked out for being too loud. But it was their happiness that stopped me crying that night.


	61. Chapter 61

**For OmNomNom, who wanted Dumbledore and Grindelwald**

**Jeremiah – Gloomy attitude**

**Albus' P.O.V.**

"What if we don't get the Stone?"

"We'll get the stone, Gellert."

"Yeah. Yeah, probably."

"We _will_."

He sighs, lying back on my bed.

"Stop whining," I grumble, prodding him with my foot.

"I'm not whining, I just think practically."

"Well, don't. Think positively."

"That won't get us anywhere. We need to plan ahead, and be ready to fail."

"We have planned."

"Not enough."

"Yes, enough. Why do we have to plan all the time?"

"To conquer death! Merlin, Albus. . ."

I didn't want to conquer death. I just want my old happy, relaxed best friend back.


	62. Chapter 62

**Blousy – Dishevelled**

**Remus's P.O.V.**

I missed Padfoot. More than I'd like to admit. I missed having my loyal, always-laughing best friend by my side. So when I heard he was out of Azkaban, I was ecstatic.

But when we finally met up, it wasn't like I expected. I thought it was his fault Prongs and Lily had died, so I went against my instinct to hug him. He looked terrible. His hair obviously hadn't been washed for ages, and it was longer. He was too thin, and his teeth hadn't been brushed. My mind knew he deserved it, but my heart wanted to hold him while he cried, like he'd done so many times for me.

I looked at the pain in his eyes, and I saw the rat in Ron's arms. Finally, it clicked. A nod from Sirius confirmed my theory.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up to me. I clung for dear life. I would've been happy staying like that forever.

My best friend was back.


	63. Chapter 63

Barrack – To cheer Neville's P.O.V.

One of the things I like about Luna is how she never does anything halfway. She puts all her energy into anything and everything she does.

Like in last weekend's Quidditch game. She told me she was supporting Gryffindor. But not the same way everyone else did. While Seamus made a sign, she made a hat.

Her huge hat sat proudly on her head all through breakfast. A huge lion, that roared. She told me all about how much work she'd put into it. An entire week of finding the right spells, and trying and trying to get the said spells just right. She said she wanted the lion to be eating a serpent, to represent Slytherin, but didn't have time. She wanted even more work, to support a house that wasn't hers.

That was the moment I first realised I had a crush on Luna Lovegood.


	64. Chapter 64

**Part 1**

**Inveigh – To protest with great hostility**

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

"Sirius Orion Black! _What_ is this?"

I grin happily. Mum's obviously found the Gryffindor banner I draped over the kitchen bench.

"What's what?" I yell back, popping my head over the staircase.

"This!" she shrieks, pointing at the pile of red on the ground.

"My banner," I reply, as though it's obvious.

She mutters something, glaring up at me.

"What was that?" I ask sweetly.

"I always knew your Mudblood and Muggle-loving friends were bad for you."

"Who, Wormtail? My _Muggleborn_ friend?"

"And that Potter boy. He's part of that scum family-"

I snapped.

"The Potter's are a million times better then you could _ever_ be."

"They're Muggle-loving dirt."

Merlin, I wanted to punch her smug face so bad. I clench my fists and stalk down the stairs.

"Almost as bad as Lupin," she continues. "He's weak, and sick all the time-"

"Shut up!" I scream. And I hit her.

Time stood still. She hits me often, but I never _ever_ retaliated with more than words.

"Out," she hisses.

"Gladly."


	65. Chapter 65

**For Vendlereader, who requested 'Sirius leaving home – angst'**

**Part 2**

**Gemutlichkeit - **Warm friendliness

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

Thinking isn't really one of my strong points. I act on impulses. That's why I was out here, in the cold, carting around a trunk.

I'd taken the Knight Bus from home – no, my old house – to Prongs' street. Then it clicked that he might not want me. He might not have room. He might-

"Padfoot? What're you doing?"

I spin round. Prongs is standing in his doorway, head cocked. I'd never been more pleased to see him.

"Um. Hi."

"Come inside, its freezing."

I walk over to him slowly, head bowed in shame. What if I couldn't stay? Imagine how pitiful I'd look crawling back to Mum and Dad and Regulus.

"What's wrong?" Prongs asks, once I finally reach him. Like he really cares. Like he's genuinely worried about me.

I shrug, wondering how to phrase my problem. He puts his arms around me, and I bury me head in his shoulder. I bawl like a baby. I cry out all my problems. And he understands. Because he's not my best friend for nothing.


	66. Chapter 66

**Ohumbulate – To walk about**

"**My father did not **_**strut**_**!" – Harry Potter**

James Potter never _ever_ walked normally. James thought he had swag, and anyone that told him otherwise wasn't worth his time.

So while Remus and Peter could stroll, or meander around the castle, James swaggered. Or strutted. Or did something that showed he was better than everyone else.

That was part of the reason Lily Evans wouldn't date him. Why would she want to be seen with someone that looked so stupid? Him and his dumb walking, and that stupid Snitch he insisted on throwing up in the air all the time.

So when his son, Harry, argued that "My father did not _strut_!" Severus Snape wanted to laugh. Because James Potter never did anything else.


	67. Chapter 67

For Goth Bookworm, who wanted Krum. Emulous - Eager to surpass another

Viktor Krum was good at a lot of things. He's the best Seeker in the world. He's top in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. All the teachers love him.

So when his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, he was confident he would win.

Karkaroff found out what the first challenge was. Dragons. Huge, fire-breathing monsters, determined on tearing Viktor apart.

And for once, Viktor was scared. Terrified, actually. Terrified of losing. Of dying. Of failing, for the first time.

For once, Viktor Krum wasn't sure he would be the best.


	68. Chapter 68

**I'm going to attempt to dedicate a chapter to every DA member. Just cause. If you ask in your comment, I will do your favourite first. :D**

**Mitty – A timid person who has daydreams involving great adventures/triumphs**

Dumbledore's Army was a way to fight. They were going to stop You-Know-Who, and Hannah was going to help. She was 'just a Hufflepuff' – something she was very proud of, but other people scoffed at.

This was her chance to make a difference. She could get the glory. She was going to beat You-Know-You. Not just Harry I'm-so-great Potter. Not his friends Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger. Her big sister Gemma couldn't upstage her. Her best friend Ernie wasn't going to beat her.

Finally, Hannah Abbot had a chance to shine.


	69. Chapter 69

**Vegete –**** Active**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Angelina, Alicia and Katie. The dream team. Every Quidditch team wishes they had Chasers as good as us. We work well together. Our aim is flawless. As far as the school is concerned, we're perfect.

But, just like any best friends, we fight. A lot. Over the pettiest things. There was the Great Fred Fight - Angelina was dating Fred, and Alicia wanted to. The Nimbus Disaster – I had a better broom than Angelina, so she stole it from me.

And we have our good moments. Like when Alicia was dared to ask out Colin Creevey, and he said yes. Staying up late in our dormitory and telling secrets. Staying at mine over Christmas, but being attacked by my cat.

They're my best friends, and I wouldn't swap them for the world.


	70. Chapter 70

For Hufflepuffloveforever, who wanted Seamus No offense to Scottish people! Cause I love your accents 3 Hibernian – Relating to Ireland

**Seamus' P.O.V.**

I'm ok with being judged. If people want to assume I'm mean, or a Muggle, so what? But one thing I can't stand is when people don't know where I'm from.

Some people know I'm Irish. Irish and proud. But other people think I'm _Scottish_. Scottish! I'd be ashamed to be scum like that. The Irish are better. We play Quidditch better. _Loads_ better. They lost to a cruddy team, but we beat Bulgaria. Including Viktor Krum.

Our colour is better. We have green – a great, bright, awesome green. They have blue. Loads of people have blue! Hardly any have green.

I reckon I'm a pretty laid-back guy. Just _don't_ – under _any_ circumstances – call me Scottish. I'm Irish and proud.


	71. Chapter 71

**Tenuous – Very weak**

**Susan's P.O.V.**

I'm not the best witch. I like to think I'm alright, but to be honest, I'm pretty rubbish. Like in our Apparition lessons.

We were standing in the Great Hall, with our hoops we were meant to be going to. No one was doing very well. A couple of people were close-ish, but most people just looked like ballerinas, twirling round, with their faces screwed up in concentration. Then there was me.

I wasn't getting anywhere either, but not from lack of trying. Until finally, _finally_, I was in my hoop. Which was good, I guess, apart from the gaping hole in my leg.

I let out a scream, and people turned and stared. I'd Splinched. I was so awful at Apparating I'd _Splinched_.

Madame Pomfrey healed me pretty quickly, but I was mortified. I knew I wasn't good at magic, but I didn't know I was quite so terrible.

That's why I joined Dumbledore's Army. So I could show Hogwarts that silly little Susan Bones wasn't so silly anymore.


	72. Chapter 72

**Wunderkind - ****A child prodigy**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I've never met a girl as brilliant as Hermione Granger. Sure, sometimes she shows off a bit, and in school I had to stop myself from slapping her a thousand times. But she was my best friend. And now she's my fiancée.

Hermione is the kind of girl that's always right. Sometimes it's a pain, but it's also saved Harry and me too many times to count. She comes out with all these random facts that no one really cares about. But then she'll realise everyone thought it was weird, and she has this cute way she ducks her head and blushes. I find her trivia interesting – and I listen to them. Unfortunately, it's rubbed off a bit, and more than once Harry's whacked me for sounding too 'Hermione-ish'.

She's never gotten lower than an E in any subject, but every year she worries about exams. Even now, she panics before going to work some days. Like she'd ever fail. To fail, you have to do something wrong. And Hermione never ever does anything wrong. Because Hermione Granger is perfect. And that's why I love her.


	73. Chapter 73

Mense – Possessive Micheal's P.O.V. I hate Harry Potter. Sure, he defeated You-Know-Who, and all that. But he likes my girlfriend. Ginny Weasley. With her beautiful red hair, and her knowing eyes, and her fiery temper. I completely understand why Harry wants her, but she chose me. I'm getting a bit uneasy with the looks they share. They meet each other's eyes across the table at dinner. He smiles his stupid smug smile, and she blushes a little. And she's becoming distant with me. She goes straight to bed at night, which means there's no more of our chats. And I do actually mean chats – she would sit up with me, and we'd just talk. I know her better than anyone else. Well, I thought I did. Until Potter came along. But I'll fight for her. Because Ginny Weasley is worth fighting for. 


	74. Chapter 74

**Lachrymal – Inducing tears**

**Lee's P.O.V.**

Katie Bell had been my girlfriend for nearly a year. She asked me to the Yule Ball, and of course I said yes – who would say no to someone like Katie? And it sort of went from there.

But there wasn't any… connection. No bond. No fireworks. As a couple, we just weren't working. So, unfortunately, it was up to me to man up and break up with her.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hi, Lee."

"So, uh. . . How are you?" Wow, straight to the point there, Lee. Nice.

"I'm alright. But you're not. Tell me what's up."

She knows me so well. Which makes this even harder. "Well. I, uh. . ." I took a deep breath, and started again. "Katie, we're not working."

She cocks her head. "Are you dumping me?"

"Uh. Yeah. But I still-"

"Want to be friends? That's lame. Get lost, Lee."

And with that, she stood up and stormed off. But not fast enough. I didn't miss the tear that rolled down her cheek. And the look in her eyes that made me realise that breaking Katie Bell's heart was the stupidest thing I've ever done.


	75. Chapter 75

**For GothBookworm, who wanted Gred and Forge **

**Cautelous – Crafty**

**Fred's P.O.V.**

"Life is boring."

"Boring?" George laughs. "We have so much homework, I think my brain's going to explode."

"But when was the last time we pranked anyone?"

I watch my brother frown. "We did… Well, we…"

"Exactly."

"We need to do something. At once."

I nod enthusiastically. I'm suffering from prank withdrawal. It's terrible.

We share a glance. It's time.

**A/N: And this is where you guys come in! Comment with your ideas, and George's chapter will be putting the plan into action. :D Even if you don't have an idea, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW!** **I love each and every one of you that does. :D**


	76. Chapter 76

**Kulturkamf – A cultural conflict**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

My Daddy does important work. He writes the_ Quibbler_, and it's up to him to write what other papers and magazines like the _Daily Prophet _think isn't true. Like Nargles. Not one person I've met believes in Nargles. But really, if they just open their minds a bit, and read something the Ministry doesn't control, they'd realise.

Then there's the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Rufus Scimgeour the vampire. The Rotfang Conspiracy. All of those were laughed at. It annoys me that no one cares. That no one, not even Ginny or Harry, think I'm telling the truth.

I pretend to be fine with it. Acting care-free. But I wish, for once, they knew I was right.


	77. Chapter 77

**Pangloss – Blindly optimistic **

**Ernie's P.O.V.**

Not just anyone could become a Prefect. No one that ever had a detention could. No one that breaks, or disobeys teachers.

I knew all this, and I worked hard to obey those rules. I want to become a Prefect next year, and I know I deserve it. I need to make my parents proud. Give my House a good reputation. Be noticed, for once, and not dismissed so easily.

And maybe, if I'm lucky, get Hermione Granger's attention.


	78. Chapter 78

**Decimate – To destroy a large part of something**

**Marietta's P.O.V.**

Cho likes Harry, that's the only reason we come to these stupid meetings. Stupid, _illegal_ meetings. We would get into _so_ much trouble if we were discovered. With the teachers, and the Ministry. We would be expelled. It scares me to think about it.

So I'll tell. If I tell Professor Umbridge, I won't be in trouble. They will, though. Stupid, full-of-himself Zacharias. Stuck-up Ernie. Harry, who stole my best friend. They won't even last together, so why is she wasting her time?

I will tell. Because I hate every single one of them. And because I'm so, so scared.


	79. Chapter 79

Concinnity - A harmonious arrangement of various parts Padma's P.O.V. Being a twin means you can guarantee you will never be alone. You know there will always be someone to stick up for you, and protect you. Parvati is my other half. The person I can always count on. But coming to Hogwarts changed things. We had our Sorting, and I was put into Ravenclaw – described as the 'smart House'. I thought that was a good choice, and the people seemed nice. Parvati would definitely like the look of Micheal Corner, and I'd been talking to girl called Cho, who seemed nice, although a bit dim. But then Parvati got Sorted. Into Gryffindor. I nearly broke down in front of everyone. I'd never been alone before, and now I had no one to help me. I was alone, for the first time. And it was the most terrible, heart-breaking feeling in the world. 


	80. Chapter 80

**Elysian – Blissful, delightful **

**Colin's P.O.V.**

Harry Potter is my hero. If it wasn't for him, defeating You-Know-Who, I wouldn't be here. Here, at Hogwarts, where food comes out of nowhere, spells are shot everywhere, carriages are pulled by nothing. I didn't realise just how cool magic is.

I think Harry gets a bit annoyed by me. But I'm documenting Hogwarts! Dad wanted to know everything, so I'm going to show him everything. I'm going to show him my scrapbooks, and my collages. Because I love it here, and I want everyone to know that.


	81. Chapter 81

**Hebdomad – A group of seven**

**Angelina's P.O.V.**

In my opinion, Quidditch is the best thing in the world. There's nothing better than being up in the air, looking down like you're the Queen. The wind whipping through my hair. The fan's screaming out my name. Becoming so in sync with my teammates, that just the slightest finger wiggle from Katie can send me shooting off in the right direction.

That's why I play. Sure, I want to win, but that's not why I do it. I do it for the sheer fun of it. I do it because there's nothing I'd rather be doing.


	82. Chapter 82

**Pervecacious – Very stubborn**

**Lavender's P.O.V.**

Why does everyone think Harry Potter is so great? People like Romolda Vane, who tries to slip him love potion at every opportunity. I don't see it myself. I only have eyes for one man. Ron Weasley.

But, of course, he fancies Hermione Granger. Just my luck. How can I compete with her? Teacher's pet, top of the class, and she gets to spend so much more time with him. Does she realise how lucky she is?

This year, I'm going to fight for him. This year, Ron Weasley will be mine.


	83. Chapter 83

**Dubious – Marked by doubt**

**Cho's P.O.V.**

I'm an awful person. I miss Cedric, honestly. I still cry myself to sleep over him. I can't stop thinking about his perfect smile, all his silly nicknames for me, his determination.

But then there's Harry. No one looks quite as good flying as he does. He's the perfect, stereotypical Gryffindor. And he definitely fancies me. He asked me to the Yule Ball last year, but I went with Cedric. I catch him staring at me in DA lessons, and I get flustered and muck up. Marietta gives me knowing looks, and even my other friends think I like him.

Well, maybe they're right. Is that wrong? Shouldn't I be mourning Cedric? Am I even meant to be _looking_ at other guys? I feel like I can't do anything now he's gone, out of respect.

But, out of respect, I should tell Harry how I feel. I should make him understand, if he doesn't already.

Shouldn't I?


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Soo sorry I haven't been on, I may have used up all my Internet… It was Jacksgaps fault! And the Super Amazing Project! **

**Anyway, here is a longer-than-usual drabble to make up for it. Also, Twilight fans, I have a drabble for you guys too. And stories on .**

**Enjoy, and review!**

**Nonesuch – A person or thing without an equal**

She couldn't believe it. It was over. Hermione and Ron had been together for a year, and best friends for seven before that. But Merlin, did he think she was _stupid_? She'd seen Ron and Lavender together – _Lavender_ of all people!

He said it was an accident. It didn't mean anything. He still loves her. All the cliché's. But he wasn't an idiot. When she gets that look in her eyes, he knows he's in deep trouble.

He knew he deserved it. Of course it was over. Of course he didn't get a second chance. But Merlin, he wished he did. How was he going to cope? How was he going to survive without his reason for living? How could he pretend he was OK, when he felt like he was being torn into pieces?

What would they do without the people they love most in the world?


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Anyone that did have, or now has, a request for the next chapters, tell me! In your comments, that I **_**know**_** you'll all be writing, or PM me. :D**

**Ugsome – Dreadful, loathsome**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

According to all of Gryffindor, most of Ravenclaw, and half of Hufflepuff, I have no good qualities. My father is a Death Eater, and in their books, that means I must be too.

But I'm not. Not yet, anyway. Sometimes it's tempting. If I was a Death Eater, people like Potter and the Weasley's could be killed. And that would definitely make the world a better place.

But You-Know-Who is gone. He doesn't have any more followers. So how can I be one? Even my parents aren't any more, really. That doesn't stop the looks, or the whispers. All of them hate me, and sometimes I think I deserve it.

But more often, I wonder why I didn't get a chance. A chance to show I'm not my father. A chance to show that under all the harsh words, I really am a good person.


	86. Chapter 86

**Doyen – The senior member of a group**

**McGonagall's P.O.V.**

When we heard that Dumbledore was dead, the heart of the Order died too. Albus was the leader, he always had been. Without him, the school would have fallen apart years ago. The Order would never have been formed.

So yes, when we heard what Snape had done, I was scared. I was to step up as Headmistress. I was scared to see what would happen to the Order.

But I was sad, too. Albus was one of my best friends – always there, no matter what. Always having a plan, organising all the little details. Without him, I would have no one to talk to. No one to sit and gossip with, or go over my teaching plans with.

Albus Dumbledore was a great, clever man. Many will miss him. But I will move on – because I know that's what he would have wanted. And I love him too much to not do as he asked.


	87. Chapter 87

**Behoove – To be necessary, worthwhile or appropriate**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I never knew my parents, so I can't miss them too much. I know some things – I know they died in a car crash, I know they loved each other a lot. But that's about all.

Sometimes, though, I wish they'd lived. I wish they were here, looking after me. I wish the Dursley's weren't so awful. I wish they cared about me, even a little bit.

But Dudley's always better. Even though I eat properly, I never complain about my clothes, I get better marks in school. Dudley's the perfect one. He bullies me, and hang out with his stupid crowd, but Aunt Petunia doesn't notice.

So I try harder. Always, _always_ striving to be better. To outshine Dudley, so they'll notice me. I want to be perfect. If I'm perfect, maybe, if I'm lucky, someone will love me for once.


	88. Chapter 88

**Rhadamanthine – Inflexibly just or severe**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I just started at Hogwarts this year. Mum wasn't sure if I should go – she says You-Know-Who has taken over, with 'that vile Snape' as Headmaster. But Lucy and Dave have both gone, it's not fair that I don't get to!

So here I am. It's nothing like Lucy and Dave described. Transfiguration is fun, even if it is a bit hard. I'm really good at Charms, and I like Slughorn, who teaches Potions.

But I don't understand Muggle Studies. I don't dare to say so, though – I've heard all the stories, and seen the marks on some people. Carrow says Muggle's are all scum, but I've met some, and they're not. At home I even have a few Muggle friends, who are all really nice. Well, maybe not Jenny or Liam, but most of them.

Dark Arts is even worse. I know some curses are illegal, but we do them anyway. It hurts some people. They cry, and beg, but Carrow – a different Carrow - just laughs, and makes us keep going. I hate it.

Hogwarts isn't as great as I thought it would be. I'm scared. So I'm joining Dumbledore's Army, and we're going to fight back.


	89. Chapter 89

**Cumshaw – A gift or tip**

**James' P.O.V.**

Lily Evans is not easy to woo. How do you make a girl fall in love with you, if she can't stand the sight of you?

According to Moony, I should buy her something. But what? I don't have enough money to buy her jewellery, and the last time I bought her something from Honeydukes, Wormtail ate it.

She doesn't drink, so there goes Padfoot's plan to get her drunk… Even if she did, Moony reckons she wouldn't sleep with me just because she's drunk.

Wormtail reckons romantic messages will work. Yeah, right, like I haven't tried that. First year, I made sure there was a note on her door every morning. Even though she set them all on fire. Even though she said they made her want to set herself on fire.

So now I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm wasting my time. But I've been nicer to her this year, and I've saved up all my money. Maybe she'll like the necklace. Maybe she won't throw it away, like she did with my heart.


	90. Chapter 90

**Bidentate – Having two teeth**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Is it bad that Rose keeps crying?" Ron asked sleepily, as he stumbles back from Rose's cot.

"Mm. I don't think so. She's just teething," I reply, cuddling into my duvet.

He lies down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Does that mean she'll start biting?"

I smile. "Her food, yes. Not us."

"Good." Ron's asleep in minutes.

But I can't sleep. What if I'm wrong? What if she's sick? I'm too stubborn to ask Ginny or Harry, and I know Ron won't either. We're both much too proud to admit we don't know what we're doing.

But we don't. We don't know a thing. For all I know, Hugo could be sprouting fangs, or eating through his cot. I don't know how I'll manage when he gets properly sick. He's bound to get a cold, or the flu, and magic can't cure that.

We're Gryffindor's, and we're brave enough to be. But having a baby is terrifying. Thank goodness for Ron, or I don't know what I'd do.


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: Bit late, but happy birthday, Severus Snape! :D**

**Whippersnapper – An unimportant person**

**Severus' P.O.V.**

Ever since I met Lily Evans, I've been in love with her. She's perfect, and what makes her so wonderful is that she doesn't know it.

Ever since we started Hogwarts, I've had competition. James Potter has tried to woo her every day for the last four years.

Now he wins. I called her a Mudblood, and she hates me. I don't blame her. It was a stupid thing to say. I've begged for her to forgive me, but she won't. Ever, she says.

One word. One word and all my dreams were ripped away from me. One word, and it feels like I'm dying. It feels like my heart has been ripped up, and thrown away.

She doesn't even look at me now. She talks to him more than me. And I know what I did was wrong, but I wish she'd forgiven me. I wish I didn't have to live with this terrible, awful pain.

I wish Lily Evans would love me. I wish she knew I'd die for her.


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Um, I guess you could say Jonathan's an angel? Um, review, anyway… :D**

**Conterminous – Having a boundary**

**Hello, my name is George Weasley**

Hello, George Weasley. My name is Jonathan. How can I help?

**I want to die.**

Why? Is the land of the living not up to your standards?

**I need to see my brother.**

Yes, Fred. We welcomed here not long ago. He died like a hero.

**I _know_. I was there. I need to see him. I need to say goodbye.**

George, George. Do you not know the rules? He's gone. That's all there is too it.

**Please. Please, I'll do anything. I need-**

What you need is to stay here. My sister is the one in charge of your brother's care, and from what she's told me, he wouldn't want you here.

**That's not true! That's a lie, he's my best friend! He-**

He loves you too much to want to see you hurt.

**_Then let me in_. I'm hurt now, can't you see that?**

George, I know a lot of death. I grew up surrounded by it – it's my job. So believe me, I know how you're feeling. And I know you'll regret it if you came here now.

**You don't know me!**

No, I don't. And right now, I don't need to. It's not your time.

**Then why was it his? What did he do that's so awful he was forced to leave? What did I do that means I can't go with him? Why are you ignoring me? LISTEN TO ME, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!**

Goodbye, George.

**NO, PLEASE! PLEASE, I NEED YOUR HELP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T, I WON'T LET YOU!**

Goodbye, George.

**Please…**


	93. Chapter 93

**Wassail – To toast**

Everyone does something in their lives that deserves recognition. Even if all you do is make one person smile every so often, or teach a kid to tie their shoelaces.

People like Harry Potter do a lot of things in their lives. And most of these actions helped the world. People like Harry Potter have awards and many people in awe, because of these actions.

People like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley do a little less. Enough to get known, but still in the shadow of other heroes.

Neville Longbottom grew up and became a hero. He helped the world, and became known, and loved, even if as a child he wasn't so great.

Some people are known only to their classmates and friends. People like Susan Bones, Colin Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Parvati Patil. They all died as heroes too, and lived heroic lives. Yet nowhere is anything dedicated to them.

So today, we give them recognition. Today, we celebrate the lives of Hogwarts' unsung heroes.


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: For Vendelareader, who wanted me to be cruel to Umbridge :D**

**Nouveau Pauvre – Recently impoverished **

Dolores Umbridge did not learn from her mistakes. Somehow, being attacked by a herd of centaurs did not make her kinder, or wiser. She just became even more of a selfish prat.

But, as most people can tell you, being selfish won't get you anywhere. Dolores didn't know this – as most selfish people don't.

So she lied, and she stole. That was allowed during Voldemort's rein, but as soon as he died, things changed. Stealing was punished, lying was frowned upon. Those things didn't get you high up in the Ministry. No, they got you where Harry stumbled across her.

"Professor?" he gaped, glancing down at the sobbing pink mass.

Her wide, bloodshot eyes fixed on him. "Harry! Please, you have to help me! Tell the Ministry I've changed!"

"What happened to her, Daddy?" Lily whispered.

"I was kicked out! I lost my home, and all my possessions!"

"For what?"

"They accused me of stealing! But I would never do such a thing! You know that, Harry. Tell them. Tell them I've changed."

"But Professor, don't you remember? I must not tell lies."


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: I've decided to finish at chapter 100. I'm sorry! This just isn't interesting for me anymore**

**Purlieu – A place one frequents or controls**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

It's a pain having six older brothers. You never get any free time. Ron's always having a go at me about boys; Fred and George are making something, or blowing stuff up. Charlie's pretty cool, cause he tells great stories, but when him and Bill get into a fight you better scarper, fast. Percy gives me a lecture about the importance of each year just before we leave – if I'm really lucky it even continues on the train, when I'm trying to talk to my friends.

So Dad made me a treehouse. There's a spell on it that means no one can come it without my say-so. It's brilliant. I can spend all day up there, doing whatever I feel like. Then once the boys are all inside, I can sneak out, and go flying. Not that they knew about that bit.

Now my summer's aren't as bad as they were before. Not now I finally have my own private place.


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: For GothBookworm, who wanted Percy**

**Icarian – An over-ambitious attempt that ends in ruin**

**Percy's P.O.V. **

There was a time when there was nothing more I wanted in life than to be part of the Ministry. I wanted fame, a feeling of importance, being needed.

Now, I want so many other things.

I wish that I'd never fought with Dad. He cared about me, but I let my career get in the way of that. At the time, my feelings were the only things that mattered. I didn't realise how badly he'd react to it, or how sad Mum would become. I didn't realise I'd made all my siblings turn on me, as well as their friends. Even Hermione, the one of them I'd become friends with.

Then there was Fred. He hated me as well. But as soon as I quit the Ministry, I vowed to make it up to them all. With Fred, I failed. He died because of me. He died because, even in the middle of a war, I wanted to talk about me. I wanted him to know I cared. But I didn't mean for him to be killed! I loved – _love_ – my brother, and I wanted him to know that. I think George blames me, too. And so he should. I deserve it.

I deserve everything I get. But not this. Not my brother's death. So I'll make it up to them. One by one, I'll make sure they all accept me as a Weasley again.


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: For Kathie Says Hai, who wanted Luna :D**

**Wakerife – Wakeful or alert**

**Luna's P.O.V**

Recently, I haven't slept a wink. I've tried all the tricks – counting Hippogriffs, reading. I even sang Mother's lullaby to myself, but the other girls in my dorm became annoyed.

It's because I've had other, more important things on my mind. I think I, Luna Lovegood, am in love. With Neville Longbottom.

But I don't think he likes me back. As a friend, certainly. But nothing more than that. He, like everyone else, thinks I'm strange. Loony Lovegood, they call me. He doesn't, he's too nice for that, but he thinks it.

He doesn't say it though, that's the important bit. He sticks up for me when I'm being teased. He's part of my small group of friends. And as Ginny's in love with Harry, and Ron and Hermione are obviously going to get married, it's only right for Neville and me to be together!

So, maybe we will. I'm a Ravenclaw, after all, I could think of something. Who needs sleep, when I could have love?


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: Well, the other chapters just weren't being written, so...**

**THIS IS IT! Thank you to every single person that has ever reviewed, favourited and followed. Thank you even more to those of you that have continuously reviewed, and my fans from the start. **

**But never fear! I'm not leaving! I'm going to start a Sirius story, I have Emma on fiction press, Athena (Artemis Fowl) and I'm going to do a Twilight one. So now you guys can read those!**

**So here is the final chapter – a happy one, so we finish on a good note. I love you all! 3**

**Nincompoop – A silly person**

**Fred's P.O.V.**

Most of the time, my brother is the best friend I could have. Sometimes, like today, he's no fun to be around. And I was mad.

"GEORGE! Are you watching?"

"Mm," he mumbles sleepily.

"Actually, your eyes are closed," I contradict, prodding him under the blankets. "Get up."

"Tired," he complains.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault you and Alicia were up all night. Get up!"

He simply rolls over, pulling the blanket over his head. This, of course, means I have no choice.

"OW! _Merlin_, Fred! What was that for?"

I can't reply – I don't have enough air. I can't stop laughing at the sight of George lying on the floor, wrapped up like a caterpillar. He tries to glare at me, but eventually dissolves into laughter too. We probably look insane, lying there gasping and snorting, tears streaming down our cheeks.

But who cares? As long as we're insane together.


End file.
